Because you said my name
by luvurlife
Summary: What would happen if the hogworts school went on a field trip with hermoine and Draco stuck in the same room to sleep inhmmmmmmm well let us just see, please don't huge too hard, this is my first fan fiction, put it as a T, put it could possibly be K


Cat:Hey! It's good to be here! This it my very very first fanfic!

Draco: A what?

Cat: a fanfic -.-

Hermione:it's a story that fans of a book/anima/tv series/ and or movies

write

Draco:...oh...right I knew that pfft

Cat/hermione: surree

Draco: *glarrrre*

Cat: now before our stars of this fanfic figures out whats goin on I'm just going to do the disclaimer right now

Hermione: figure out what?

Cat:*talking really really fast* I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters because they all belong to J.K. Rowling!

Hermione/Draco:find out about what!?

Hermione was current in a very very bad mood, but to think that just a couple minutes ago she was in a very happy mood, must be pretty confused huh? Am I right? Here let me explain in the horgarts school of witch craft and wizardry they all thought the students were working so oh so well on there homework and studies they thought to give them a break by taking them all on a weekend vacation to a wizard run hotel! Compleat with swimming pool, sporting area and so much more. Sounds pretty cool right? That's what hermione thought until she found out the rooming charts, she hermione granger will have to share a room with non other then Draco Malfoy! They both protested against the teachers, demanding to be put with someone that's at least the same gender but they didn't give in so hermione was stuck with Draco as a room mate. Them both grumbling on the way to their room wen they entered they both paled white from what they saw. There against the wall was a bed, A bed, not two, but just one. "What the?!" yelled Draco " Clearly they have gone insane" muttered hermione. " What should we do?" Draco asked after a awkward a silence "Because I know for a fact that neither of us want to sleep on the floor but also not to share a bed" Draco said. Hermione thought for a moment. "How about we just share but have our side?" asked hermione " That doesn't help!" said Draco rising his voice a bit. "So? What other choice do we have?" hermione countered as she laid out on the soft yet firm bed. Draco surprisingly couldn't think of a come back and have up with a irritated sigh. "Well its getting pretty late" hermione said as she glanced at the clock which read 11:45 "yeah- *yawn* I'm gonna go and get ready" said Draco with a yawn as he walked over to the bathroom. Both of them getting ready with hermione in baggy shirt and pj shorts and Draco in pj pants and a gray shirt. Both of them going to bed to on the very each of the bed back to back while they slowly drifted off to dream land. A couple of hours later of sleep with hermione waking up with opening her eyes with a need for water for her dryish mouth until she felt two firm and storing arms around her slim waist. She opened her eyes at this and there Dracos face one inch away from her face. At this hermione was freakin out in the inside with her eyes wide in shock. She tried to wiggle her way out but his hold on her was not breaking anytime soon. "hermione" mumbled Draco in his sleep as his hold on her became even more stronger. Hermione was now shocked that he was dreaming about her. The next thing she did surprised her even more, she leaned up slowly touching her lips barley to Dracos lips. She was about to pull back but Draco pulled her lips to his with such forced with him holding onto her like his life deepened on it. Hermione was defiantly beyond surprised with this action. He pulled away with his gray eyes opened, looking into hermiones brown ones."Why did you kiss me?" Draco asked softly "y-you were awake?" asked hermione while on her face was a blush forming. "Yea, why did you kiss me?" Draco asked again. Hermione didn't know how to answer "b-because you were talking in your sleep" hermione answered."what did I say?" he asked as he leaned closer. "y- you said my name"

Cat:TA-DA! My first fanfiction! Please please please review. I might even make another chapter


End file.
